Key -bring it on, my Destiny-
'Key -bring it on, my Destiny-' – первый опенинг аниме D.Gray-man Hallow, исполняемый японской рок-группой Lenny code fiction с 1-го по 13-й эпизод. Список треков # Key -bring it on, my Destiny- # Sekai ni tsuite (世界について) # Showtime!!!! Список треков ограниченного (аниме) издания # Key -bring it on, my Destiny- # Sekai ni tsuite (世界について) # Key -bring it on, my Destiny-（TV size） # Key -bring it on, my Destiny-（Instrumental / TV size） Аудио Текст песни Оригинал= 理由もなく僕らはただ スタートに立ったわけじゃない 右は始め　気に入いは左 僕はそれを右に曲がった 誰一人邪魔をさせるな 初めて自分で選んだ道だ 臆病に甘やかしてた 過去後悔した時に生まれた 一つの鍵　僕はそこに まだ未来を見ている 胸に残る鼓動の記憶も 傷が痛むあの日のことも 全てが自分を変える鍵だろう 誰もが初めて変えてく道 望んだ未来（あした）を迎えに行こうか bring it on,my Destiny |-| Ромадзи= mune ni nokoru koto no kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou riyuu mo naku bokura wa tada sutaato ni tatta wake janai migi wo hajime kimi wa hidari boku wa sore wo migi ni magatta darehitori jama wo saseru ka hajimete jibun de eranda michi da okubyou ni amayakashiteta kako koukai shita toki ni umareta hitotsu no kagi boku wa soko ni mada mirai wo miteiru mune ni nokoru kodou no kioku mo kizu ga itamu ano hi no koto mo subete ga jibun wo kaeru kagi darou daremo ga hajimete kaeteku michi nozonda ashita o mukae ni ikou ka bring it on, my Destiny |-| Английский перевод= The beats and memories that remain in our hearts... The events of that day that aggravate our wounds... I'm sure each one will be a key to changing ourselves! I didn't line up at the starting line, Without any rhyme or reason. There was a beginning to the right- things I preferred on the left- And I twisted it all far right! So don't let anyone get in your way! This is the first time you've chosen a path for yourself- The way forward was born once you began to regret, Your cowardly, spoiled past. One single key - I'm right there, Eyes still locked on our future! The beats and memories that remain in our hearts... The events of that day that aggravate our wounds... I'm sure each one will be a key to changing ourselves! As each of us embarks for the first time, on this journey of change, Let us go forth to greet the future we desired- Bring it on, my destiny! |-| Русский перевод= Воспоминания, умирающие в сердце, и воспоминания, будоражащие старые раны... Это всё ключи на пути изменения! Мы не станем браться за дело, если нет причин для этого. Мечешься сначала вправо, потом влево, и вот ты разворачиваешься назад вновь. Никому не позволю встать на моём пути. Я впервые сам выбрал его для себя. Как только накрыли сожаления, жизнь в трусливую попытку превратилась. И вот нашёлся один ключ... Вместе с ним я будущее встречу! Воспоминания, умирающие в сердце, и воспоминания, будоражащие старые раны... Это всё ключи на пути изменения! Все, кто встаёт на него впервые, должны смело поприветствовать желаемое будущее. Покажи себя, моя судьба! Перевод: Yakusub Studio Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Галерея Опенинг 0001.png Опенинг 0002.png Опенинг 0003.png Опенинг 0004.png Опенинг 00011.png Опенинг 00012.png Опенинг 00013.png Опенинг 00014.png Вайзли.png Опенинг 00016.png Опенинг 00017.png Опенинг 00018.png Опенинг 00019.png Опенинг 00020.png Опенинг 00021.png Опенинг 00022.png Опенинг 00023.png Опенинг 00024.png Опенинг 00025.png Опенинг 00026.png Опенинг 00027.png Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие темы